masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mass Effect (Anime)
Delete Per the template, I think it's too soon to make an article on this. We know extremely little about what this ME anime will entail, and we don't even know what its final name will be. We didn't create an article for ME: Deception when all we knew was that it would be a fourth ME book and that it was written by a particular author. The situation with the anime is the same. We can wait and make an article under the proper name when we know more. -- Commdor (Talk) 15:29, April 8, 2011 (UTC) We know about as much about this as the regular Mass Effect film... besides if we plan to wait this one out then we might have to wait a long time considering how little info there still is about the Dragon Age anime. 15:32, April 8, 2011 (UTC) :How is waiting a problem? There's no limited window for us to make an article about this, we can wait for sufficient information (especially a name for this) as long as necessary. -- Commdor (Talk) 15:36, April 8, 2011 (UTC) :I suppose because it's still ME related and if we don't put it out now many (well some) might not even hear about its existance until much later (like years?). And why is the lack of an official name a problem? 15:43, April 8, 2011 (UTC) ::We usually don't create articles for new ME media when we don't know the final names. We didn't make an article titled "Mass Effect Book Four" before we learned ME: Deception's title, we waited for the title. But what does it matter if no one hears anything else about the anime for a while? It's not going to go away or anything. When BioWare announces the title and the release date and shows the first clips and whatnot, we'll all be hearing about it then, won't we? -- Commdor (Talk) 15:49, April 8, 2011 (UTC) ::I guess the reason would be that some people, who might not hear about it until a lot later, might want to follow its development. It's not uncommon for the name of a film to be amongst the last things decided upon. But if that's the policy there isn't much I can do about it so do as you will. 15:57, April 8, 2011 (UTC) :::I have to agree with the proposal. We know very little about this and this is just way too early for something like this considering the very little information we do have. The article’s title also gives me problems. Lancer1289 17:28, April 8, 2011 (UTC) :::*(edit conflict)Addendum: Now that I thought about it for a minute, the title is a big problem. Right now, the title implies that this is an anime version of Mass Effect, and we don't even have that kind of information. We can deal with it when we know more and have a more accurate and appropriate title, and more information. Lancer1289 17:33, April 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::'Nuff said. Support deletion, based on the reasons stated by Lancer and Commdor. Simply too little information, as IGN only reported this today (and not much of it I'm afraid). Entia non sunt multiplicanda praeter necessitatem 17:32, April 8, 2011 (UTC) :::::I'd also suggest (while concurring with the delete nomination) that a better source is needed. Destructoid is a video game blog, and blogs are not considered reputable sources. If IGN is reporting on it, that would be an acceptable source, but I do still think the article is unneeded. SpartHawg948 19:22, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Well it's been seven days, and with a 3-1, I think, or 3-0. Either way, the article is going. Lancer1289 19:40, April 15, 2011 (UTC) If this article has been deleted, then the film article should be too. Unless the reason this was deleted was because of a lack of an official source, which isn't an issue since there's this EA press release. One possibility is the creation of a Films article, much like the Books page, and on that page have short summaries noting the existence of the film and anime (though I will note that it's been far longer than you'd expect to have not heard anything on the film, if I had to guess I'd say it's in development hell).JakePT 12:08, April 25, 2011 (UTC)